


I'm a dad!

by Lucynda_Raciak



Series: Stories from the Old World [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, From East Blue to New World and back again, Garp the dad, Garp-centric, Gen, Good old days when Chinjao had his pinackle head, Good old days when Edward Newgate a beardless teenager, Good old days when Garp used doors, Good old days when Linlin was 13, Good old days when Rayleigh still had his sanity, Good old days when Roger had his straw hat, Good old days when Shiki didn't have a steering wheel in a skull, Good old days when Xebec had still some morals, Headcanon, I swam here, Kong is an older brother Garp never had but always needed, Linlin and broccoli, Marines, ProudDadTM, RIP Rayleigh's sanity, Roger Era-centric, Roger and Garp are FrenemiesTM, Sengoku and his reports, Sengoku have enough, Sengoku jinxing Monkey D. Family, Streusen is a creep, Tsuru and Tiramisu, Tsuru is the greatest younger sister Garp could ever ask for, Whitebeard and not having a beard, baby photos, excuse me sir do you have time to talk about the most adorable baby in the world my son?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucynda_Raciak/pseuds/Lucynda_Raciak
Summary: After Garp became a dad he decided to announce it to everyone he knew that included his enemies. Most Pirates decided not to target the little brat only because they would feel bad if they used Garp's stupidity against his son.
Relationships: Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin & Streusen, Gol D. Roger & Silvers Rayleigh, Monkey D. Dragon's mother/Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Garp &, Monkey D. Garp & Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin, Monkey D. Garp & Chinjao, Monkey D. Garp & Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp & Kong, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Garp & Rocks D. Xebec, Monkey D. Garp & Sengoku the Buddha, Monkey D. Garp & Shiki, Monkey D. Garp & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Monkey D. Garp & Tsuru, Monkey D. Garp & Zephyr
Series: Stories from the Old World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	I'm a dad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rolisna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolisna/gifts), [Anonymous677](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous677/gifts).



> One Piece year 1469 - also known as the time when Garp still used doors  
> Ages:  
> Garp 23  
> Sengoku 24  
> Tsuru 21  
> Zephyr 19  
> Kong 29 (fan estimated)  
> Roger 22  
> Xabec ?? (I'm not even trying)  
> Shiki 21 (fan estimated)  
> Linlin 13  
> Whitebeard 19  
> Chinjao 23

**One Piece:**

**I'M A DAD!**

The stories from the Old World series

_by Lucynda Raciak_

* * *

#  **| I'm a dad! |**

"Can you repeat what you just said?" asked Garp as he looked at the woman in front of him in bewilderment.

"This is your son, Garp." she said and closed her eyes. She was afraid. What if Garp wasn't happy with this turn of events. He was always a man that valued his freedom and now-

Suddenly she felt her lover's arms around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up at the grinning face of the man she adored.

"This is the greatest thing I have ever heard!"

And she knew it was going to be alright.

* * *

Sengoku was sitting in his office and diligently filling out forms and making sure everything was running smoothly in the 28th-branch while Commodore Amaranth was away. He was always a meticulous man and he hoped to get promoted to a Captain next year if he kept his good record up. He was about to finish with the report about the eradication of lawless activity in the Gekkota Quadrant when suddenly everything started to shake and a few drops of ink fell in the middle of his flawless report.

"Oh no no no no no!" he panicked as he tried to wipe the ink as delicately as possible.

"SENNY!"

At this exact moment, the door to his moderate-size office smacked against the wall startling Sengoku. His hand went flying and the whole page of the perfectly written report was now only a big smear of ink.

Sengoku looked up, his eyes blazed with fury.

In the entrance stood Garp with his face split by the most gigantic grin Sengoku has ever seen.

"Garp-" he tried to start a furious reprimand.

"I'M A DAD!"

Sengoku blinked. Did he hear that wrong?

"What?"

"I HAVE A SON!"

Oh dear Ocean, no! Not this!

"There is more of you now?" he asked, voice trembling with fear. All the fury he just felt seemed to be nonexistent.

"Yes!" said excited Garp "And look at him! He's adorable!" he pushed a small paper in his best friend's face.

Sengoku took a photo and put it away from his face to be able to see it. The picture showed a child. His skin was slightly darker than Garp’s but his hair and eyes were just as black. The newborn had a big scowl on his puggy face.

"Sure he is..." he muttered because sweet waves, Sengoku could already tell the kid was going to be at least as much trouble as his daddy dearest. He looked up at his friend who was still rambling about his new addition to the family.

"...and he got my nose but his fair are so soft just like his mom's and-!"

"Right, since when are you married?" Sengoku asked because one would have thought if **this** was a reaction to having a child, Garp would have told his best friend about the love of his life a long long time ago but apparently not which raised big red flags in Sengoku’s mind.

"Marr-what?"

Oh.

 _Oh no._ Everything but this.

"You and the mother of the child.” he clarified because you never know with Garp who, for all Sengoku knows, has only one brain cell “Are you married?"

"Nah, why would we be?" asked the new father and Sengoku cannot help but scowl. This was going to be a disaster in the making. If Garp is not married then there is only one option left, because Sengoku knows for a fact that his best friend doesn’t sleep around with random hoes.

"Oh, sweet waves! Are you trying to tell me this is the child of **that criminal**?"

"You're making it sound really bad right now, Senny..."

No shit, it’s bad. Sengoku doesn’t even want to think how bad.

"Garp I swear if that child grows up to be a law offender-"

"Of course not! I'm going to raise him to be a strong marine!" after saying that Garp flexed his arm as if to show the future of his child. For some reason Sengoku started to feel bad for the kid.

"I hope you do.” he finally said because he really did. He hoped the world would never see a criminal version of Monkey D. Garp “Now get out of my office! I have the report to rewrite!" he said as he showed his friend the ruined report.

"Wow, Senny, you need to be careful with the ink. Don't you know how easy it is to spill it?"

"OUT!"

“Okay, I’m going…” he walked out of the office only to reappear inside a second later. “By the way Senny, I’m taking vacation. I need to visit everybody and tell them the happy news.”

“Don’t you dare go AWOL again! Kong is going to kill you and then me!”

“Nah he won’t, he loves me!”

* * *

There wasn’t much that could surprise Rayleigh. That is since he joined Roger. Ever since a young man in a straw hat looked upon him on the shore of the Loguetown everything changed. In one afternoon Rayleigh turned from lazy fisherman to a wanted pirate. Wanted because in some very weird turn of events a few hours after meeting his future captain they were being chased by a young marine Warrant Officer and even sailing away from the island didn’t help because the insane guy was still after them, leading a fucking warship! Since when wereWarrants in charge of those, he had no clue (he later learned that they weren’t. Garp simply took a ship without anyone knowing and yet he was never kicked out of marines. Rayleigh didn’t want to know more). Roger was delighted by that turn of events and not long after that meeting Garp on the open sea became a norm along with Rayleigh’s sanity being ripped apart every time it happened.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when one sunny day they met him again. Their crew was docked on this tiny island just next to the Calm Belt. Their Log Pose was almost locked and they were ready to set sail any minute when suddenly they saw a gigantic shape closing to them fastly from the horizon. Not even half a minute later they realized it was an enormous Sea King.

Now, this wouldn’t be very surprising since they were just next to their nesting ground but this big boy looked like someone had a boxing match with it and won.

The apparent boxer was standing on its head with a seaweed harness in his hands. And it was Garp. Of course, it was Garp, because who else.

“ROGER!” the man yelled… happily?

Okay, what is going on? Garp was always happy to see them but never like this. It was always ‘I’m going to beat you black and blue’ happy, not ‘would you like to be my friend’ happy.

“GARP!”

And of course, Roger is just as happy because apparently if Garp isn’t welcoming him in his usual style he isn’t going to do either. His idiotic captain is standing on the beach, ankles deep in the water. One hand is on his straw hat keeping it on the head in the windy weather, the other in the air waving happily in a greeting.

“ROGER GUESS WHAT!” Garp yells excited like a puppy. Rayleigh can even see the tail.

“WHAT?!” Roger yells back “WAIT! DON’T TELL ME! YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR IS COQUELICOT! YOU ADOPTED A WHALEWOLF AS YOUR NEW PET! PLEASE TELL ME YOU NAMED HIM FLUFFY! NO! NOW I KNOW! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN MY CREW!”

‘If Garp joins I’m leaving.’

“NAH, YOU WONDERFUL IDIOT! I’M A DAD!”

“YOU’RE A DAD?!” now it’s the whole crew that is shouting.

“YEAH! I EVEN HAVE BABY PICTURES!”

“Oh no…” said the crew.

“OH YES!” said Roger. “LET’S PARTY! WE NEED TO DRINK TO THAT!”

“OK! BUT FIRST LET ME PUNCH THAT PUNCHABLE FACE OF YOURS!”

This was going to be a long week...

* * *

Kong was enjoying a calm day in Paradise. The weather was great and the sea was calm. A second beautiful week since he became a Vice-Admiral and it couldn't have been better! He stood up from his deckchair and walked down from the quarterdeck to the main deck. He was about to turn to his private quarters when he felt a pull from his Observation. He turned around only to see a human-size fish jump out of the water right onto his ship.

Wait a minute, that’s not a fish!

Said ‘fish’ stopped jerking around on the floor and stood up.

“KONGGY!”

“Garp?” asks Kong because how did Garp suddenly appear in the middle of Paradise. Wasn’t his main operational base Loguetown and patrolling the entrance to the Grand Line?

‘A little bit too calm for the man of his calibre to be honest but…”

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know any of our ships were going to be in this quadrant.”

“Right! I swam here!” he said a gigantic ship splitting his face.

“You swam?” Kong asked just to be sure.

“Uh-huh!” Garp nodded his head. “I left my ship with Senny and then got a seaking ride through Calm Belt, met Roger there, had a little fight, party for a week, left Fluffy (that’s the name of the whalewolf seaking by the way) there because he would be sad otherwise and swam the rest of the way till I met you!”

“Right…” he didn’t want to know why Garp partied with pirates and why he named a seaking, nope. Now he wanted to know why he swam all this way. “Are you on vacation?”

"I guess you can call it that…"

"Garp, did you go AWOL again?" Kong sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with a thumb and an index finger. “How many times do I have to tell you-”

“But Senny said he’ll get me an official paper!” Garp said fast as he raised his hands in the air.

“I hope he did.”

“Speaking about, I heard from him some time ago you hoped to get a promotion!”

“Umm… yes, two weeks ago I became a Vice-Admiral.”

“Really? Congrats mate! Was it on October 5th?” Garp asked excitedly.

“Thank you but yes… why?”

“I became a father on that day! Look at this confidence!”

Suddenly any negative feelings left Kong.

“Really! That’s wonderful! Come, tell me everything!”

* * *

Edward Newgate had a wonderful Paradise-type day. A storm here, blizzard there, some waterspout from time to time. Nothing he wasn’t ready for. That is till from literally nowhere appeared a guy in a torn-up Navy uniform.

“Oh hi!” he greeted them “Are you guys pirates?” he looked at the faces of the shocked crew. “Hey, aren’t you that big teenager from that crew from New World? Didn’t we like, catch all of you?”

“Umm… I started my own?” said very confused Edward.

“Oh, good for you then!”

Why is this marine congratulating him?

“Now, do you want to see the pictures of my son! What am I saying, of course, you do!”

Beardless, teenage Edward Newgate didn’t yet know this was the moment his adopting needs have just been awakened.

* * *

Tsuru sat in the cafe enjoying her tiramisu.

'Mmmm… creamy goodness!'

She got the day off from her office job in the Marineford and decided to spend it visiting confectionery shops in the Gulltown on her list. She was ready to order the next piece of cake when the earth started shaking. She allowed her Observation to activate.

‘Gar-?’

“TSUR!” The man she just detected appeared right in front of her. The doors behind him almost broke from the hinges.

“Garp? I thought Admiral Pink Dolphin send you to patrol East Blue.”

“Oh, she did but I have vacations now! Now look at those!” he said and put a bunch of photos in her face.

“What is it this time?” she asked dryly and started looking at the tiny pictures and… “Awww!”

“I know, right?!”

“Who’s that cutie, Garp?”

Her friend straightened up and stuck out his chest as if he was posing.

“Can’t you tell, Tsur?”

She looked at him then back to the photos. The nose was unmistakable and that hair, dark as night...

“Ocean dear! You’re a dad!” she squealed.

“Yes, I am! Isn’t it awesome!”

“YES! Come here and tell me all the details!”

* * *

Linlin was really annoyed today.

‘Streusen, you meanie! I want my chocolate pudding not some stupid broccoli!’ she thought as her legs dangled from the railing of the ship. She wasn’t supposed to sit here since she was a Devil Fruit user and falling to the water could mean death but meh-! Her ship - her rules and Linlin wanted to sit here! Deal with it, Streusen!

She threw the uneaten broccoli as far as she could to the ocean only for a dolphin to catch it in the midair and eat it.

“Wow! That’s cool!”

Said dolphin wasn’t actually a dolphin because he waved at her and Linlin, while not a genius, was pretty sure Dolphins didn’t have fingers, or hair, or legs.

“Hey, Hercy!” she yelled at her navigator.

“What is it, captain?”

“Why is there a dolphin-guy swimming towards us?”

“There is a- what?!”

The moment the weird swimming-dolphin guy was onboard her entire crew was on the main deck.

“Who the hell are you?!” they yelled.

“Hey! Stop yelling at the weird swimming-dolphin guy! I want him to join us!”

“Hi!” the guy said and waved his hand in a greeting “I’m Lieutenant Commander of the Marines Monkey D. Garp!”

“He’s a marine?!”

“Why is he here?”

“Shouldn’t there be more of them?”

“Nah-ah.” Garp stopped them “I’m on vacation. I’m looking for my friend but he’s now here in the New World. I needed to climb that stupid red wall to get here. Can you tell me how to get to Sauburns Holm?”

“Like hell, you marine scum!”

“Stop it!” yelled Linlin and punched Mikron on the head. She was the captain so she decided, dammit! Then she turned to him and said “Hi I’m Linlin! A 13-year-old pirate!”

“Aren’t you awfully young to be a cabin girl?”

“Nuh-uh, I’m big and strong so I’m a captain!”

“Oh are you?” he looked at her all-male crew with a distrustful eye. Especially at her first-mate, Streusen. She wondered why that was. “Wouldn’t you rather be a strong marine?!” he looked back at her.

“Nah! Marines need to eat veggies and I hate veggies! Donuts are much better!”

“Well, at least you have good reasons…” said Dolphin-guy seriously.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” yelled her entire crew. Wow, what’s up with those guys today?

“...but you know I also like donuts and I’m a marine!”

“REALLY?”

“Yep!”

“Maybe I really should become a marine.”

“NO!!!” yelled her crew. Wow, they were super noisy today.

“And you would make a great older sister to my son! Come here and look at him, isn’t he adorable!”

“AWWW!” she squealed as she looked at the pictures. Would it be like during the old times with Mama and all her friends from Sheep’s house! That would be great! And now she would be the oldest!

She was about to go with Dolphin-guy when she saw the last photo. Why was Dolphin-guy giving this poor child broccoli!

“How could you, Dolphin-guy!” she cried leaving a shockwave of Conquerors Will in its wake.

“Uh-oh… I didn’t see that coming…” he sweatdropped and jumped on the railing. Then he looked at the crew completely ignoring Linlin’s temper tantrum and yelled “TOUCH THAT GIRL BEFORE SHE’S OF AGE AND I’LL FIND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF! IT’S A PROMISE OF A NEW DAD!

Linlin had enough and punched him right in the chest, sending him flying across the horizon.

* * *

Chinjao fished a man out of the water.

“I wanted to have a nice dinner but got you instead,” he said dryly looking at the stranger that was hinging on the end of his fishing rod. One would have thought that after spending so much time in the ocean the guy would be dead.

No.

Instead, the guy just looked up at Chinjao and raised a hand up.

“Yo! I’m Garp, who are you Pinnacle Head?

“This not the way to welcome people, you fucking idiot! And my name is Chinjao!”

“Right!” the guy nodded along “Anyway Pinnacle Head, do you want to see the photos of my newborn son?”

Chinjao wished he never has fished Monkey D. fucking Garp from that cursed ocean.

* * *

Zephyr was hiding in the trenches as the enemy’s projectiles scarred the earth. The smell of the gunpowder and blood filled his nose and screams of agony and explosions deafened his ears. Then silence and it was a moment to go and attack before they reload. He jumped out of the safe zone and ran towards the enemy army. The sweat was falling from his brows. He looked left at his commanders in arms, who were looking freaked out, definitely because of the reality of the war, and pointing at his right. He turned his head around and-

“Hi, Zet!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“I have so much I want to tell you about!”

“WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!”

“Oh, right!” Garp turned towards the enemy soldiers who were just as lost “Hi guys, we’re doing a break. You all need it and I need to tell Zet stuff!”

“THAT’S NOT HOW THE WAR WORKS!” yelled both sides but the man wasn’t even listening.

“Here Zet, this is my son and-”

* * *

Rocks D. Xebec wasn’t sure how he woke up to a young marine telling his crew about his apparently newborn son.

“Doesn’t he realize we’re a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates?” asked his first mate.

“Yeah, we could like... use his son against him…?” wondered out loud his navigator.

“Let’s not do it. I feel bad using his stupidity against him…” said his cook immediately after adding: “I shouldn’t feel bad. I’m a pirate!”

And Xebec decided to go back to bed because all of this must have been some weird dream he didn’t want to have anything to do with. A marine pretty much asking to have his son murdered… he was evil but this would be a new low...

* * *

Shiki was soaring through the calm sky of East Blue, wind in his mane-like hair. The sun was shining gently tanning his skin. Perfect vacation from Grand Line and its insane unpredictable weather.

Well, the weather might have been better, but fauna was definitely not!

Shiki screeched as a man flew like a projectile across the sky just next to him.

“Excuse me, sir, do you have time to talk about the most precious baby in the world, my son?”

And the next second falling to again to the sea and what the fuck did Shiki just saw! Whoever said East Blue was a normal sea was a big fat liar and Shiki would find and rip them apart!

* * *

The woman holding a 3-month-old baby turned around as he saw a man in her doors. He was wet and his marine uniform was almost non existing at this point.

“Have you had fun?”

“Yep!” he grinned, “I told all of my friends about the greatest treasure a man can have!” he went to her and took the boy from her arms and raised him up. “You, Monkey D. Dragon are amazing and are going to change the world!”

The woman giggled only to roll her eyes hearing his next words.

“As the greatest marine ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My first commission from "Head-Cannon" is out! If you would like to request a story please go to the post "Head-Cannon" and choose one of my ideas or write down yours :D  
> Btw, I had so much fun writing that.  
> Like, Roger and Garp have this very competitive relationship which is shown wonderfully in the canon. For example when Garp was in Marineford again giving the Admiral position a middle finger, he left Kongs office and asked Tsuru if he can come with her to Edd War because "he's the one to catch Roger" and when Roger was looking for Whitebeard to meet Oden and a platoon of marines attacked them he said, "Next time send someone strong, like Garp". Those two, oh my God! They use a fist to the face as a hello and I love them so much!  
> Now imagine Teenage Whitebeard who is already around 6 meters tall and Garp who being more regular-size at 2,9 but he still will call him a child. Same with Linlin who is 13 but she's probably already 5 meters tall. I love One Piece hight differences <3  
> Also, remember when Rayleigh swam to Amazon Lily? This guy that is supposed to be the normal one on the crew? Nah-ah. After spending so much time with those insane bastards he lost all the sanity. Fortunately, the responsibility compass remained or Roger would have never reached Laugh Tale lolz  
> Btw, I was really conflicted if I should add Gloriosa (Elder Nyon). My headcanon kinda says she left Amazon Lily because she fell in love with him. On one hand, she could have been the mom but on the other, I didn't want to give the other side of parentage stick to ANY character. Anyway, if you like the pairing you can go along and pretend Dragon's mom is Gloriosa if not just imagine Garp meeting her, telling her "good news" and her going on a jealous hissing fit that even Hancock would be amazed at!  
> Byrnndi World and Naguri were also supposed to appear with their respective ages 23 and 26 but at some point, I didn't know how else the meetings with Garp could go but who knows, maybe they will appear in a sequel or something :D  
> I also had this idea what if baby mama only told Garp he had a child and the idiot walking around telling people he has a daughter! That would have been hilarious but in the end, I decided it would be enough but feel free to use the idea if you want :D


End file.
